<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R is for Race; Kaikeyi by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384508">R is for Race; Kaikeyi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world may disagree, but she has never been in a race for winning her husband’s affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dasharatha/Kaikeyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R is for Race; Kaikeyi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>The other queens are jealous of her according to Manthara, but Kaikeyi couldn’t care less.</p>
    <p>If her husband loves her, it is because of her sheer bravery.</p>
    <p>Which other queen could have possibly raced the injured king’s chariot to safety while he had almost succumbed to his injuries at the battlefield itself?</p>
    <p>Which other queen could have been as calm as her in bringing her husband back from the jaws of death?</p>
    <p>Kaikeyi knows her assets… and knows all the epithets she has earned– arrogant, obsessive, self-centred and what not!</p>
    <p>But she chooses to maintain a dignified indifference.</p>
    <p>The whole world may disagree, but she has never been in a race for winning her husband’s affection.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="date-note-wrapper">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>